


Nuptials

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Happy Ending Week [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen Happy Ending Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Robin and Regina are getting married, and they're both nervous as hell.





	Nuptials

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Happy Ending week, day 7: canon (and wildcard).

Robin’s petrified, absolutely petrified as he waits. Regina had said yes, months had passed and now they were here, waiting for the bride’s arrival. The younger wish realm version of Henry stood opposite him, looking just as nervous, which really didn’t help. 

Regina is about to step foot into the church, arm-in-arm with her son, Robyn ahead, holding her bouquet as bridesmaid, Lucy as flower girl full of anticipation leading the way. Regina stares down into her own flowers, the greens, red, hints of leaves. The loveliest forest bride. 

They both fidget as they wait for their time. Robin resists the urge to look at the door time and time again, as Regina resists the urge to fumble with the carefully arranged bunch in her hands. They both glance at clocks around them; on the stroke of 12, they will wed.

The former thief bounces on the balls of his feet, Roland telling him to stop that (who’s the adult here? He wonders), taking his hand and squeezing it. Roland can sense his father’s nervousness and he knows it’s his duty as page boy to calm him down.

Regina is no better. She asks both Lucy and Robyn for a moment alone, stepping back into fresh air and taking a deep breath. Her first marriage was against her will, but this? This was right. She closes her eyes and imagines Robin smiling at her, welcoming and loving.

The music starts. Robin does turn to the door then, watching as it opens to reveal several silhouettes against the bright light. First, Lucy, scattering petals, then his lovely niece Robyn, with a smile as wide as the moon. 

Then he sees her.

She sees him up ahead, instantly comforted by the smile on his face and the glisten of his eyes. Biting her lip, she follows the procession the entire way down the aisle before Lucy and Robyn veer to the left and she continues down the centre.

When they face one another, they laugh quietly at each other, a private joke only they understand. 

And it begins. 

Both the ceremony, and the rest of their lives.


End file.
